moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows
| runtime = | rating = (Australia) | budget = $135 million | gross = $235.4 million | book = | wikia = Turtlepedia }} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (previously known under the working titles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Half Shell) is a 2016 American 3D science fiction action comedy film, directed by Dave Green, based on the franchise of the same name. It is the sequel to 2014's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles from Paramount Pictures. It was written by Josh Appelbaum and André Nemec, and stars Megan Fox, Stephen Amell, Will Arnett, William Fichtner, Brian Tee, Tyler Perry and Laura Linney. Principal photography on the film began on April 27, 2015 in New York City. The film was released in theaters on June 3, 2016 in 3D and IMAX 3D as the previous film. Plot The Ninja Turtles comes into conflict with TCRI scientist Dr. Baxter Stockman with the association of the Foot Clan and the return of the Shredder, who has hired Stockman to create mutants of their own in the form of Bebop and Rocksteady and an unknown extraterrestrial invasion above New York City by Krang. To prevent the end of the world, the turtles and their human friends April O'Neil and Vern Fenwick comes to the aid with vigilante Casey Jones.Turtlepedia Cast *Alan Ritchson - Raphael *Noel Fisher - Michelangelo *Johnny Knoxville - Leonardo *Pete Ploszek - Leonardo (motion-capture performance) *Jeremy Howard - Donatello *Tony Shalhoub - Splinter *Megan Fox - April O'Neil *Will Arnett - Vern Fenwick *William Fichtner - Eric Sacks *Brian Tee - The Shredder *Tyler Perry - Baxter Stockman *Stephen Amell - Casey Jones *Gary Anthony Williams - Bebop *Stephen Farrelly - Rocksteady *Brittany Ishibashi - Karai *Brad Garrett - Krang *Laura Linney *Judith Hoag *Alessandra Ambrosio - Herself *DeAndre Jordan - Himself *Matt Barnes - Himself *J.J. Redick - Himself *Austin Rivers - Himself *Spencer Hawes - Himself *Carmello Anthony - Himself Videos Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Trailer (2016) - Paramount Pictures Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Out of the Shadows Official Trailer 2 (2016) - Movie HD Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Out of the Shadows Official Trailer 4 (2016) - Movie HD Images TMNT-Out_of_the_Shadows_Teaser_Don_001.jpg TMNT-Out_of_the_Shadows_Teaser_Leo_001.jpg TMNT-Out_of_the_Shadows_Teaser_Mikey_001.jpg TMNT-Out_of_the_Shadows_Teaser_Raph_001.jpg TMNT-Out of the Shadows Poster.jpg References Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Sci-Fi Category:Science Fiction Category:American science fiction films Category:American science fiction action films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:Films based on comics Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Films set in New York City Category:TMNT films Category:English-language films Category:2016 3D films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s martial arts films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Films set in 2016 Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American martial arts films Category:American action comedy films Category:Action Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American sequel films Category:Film scores by Steve Jablonsky Category:Films directed by Dave Green Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films produced by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Andrew Form Category:Films produced by Bradley Fuller Category:Films shot in Buffalo, New York Category:Films shot in New York Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Platinum Dunes films Category:Ninja films Category:Alien invasions in films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films set in Brazil Category:2010s films Category:2016 films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Will Arnett films Category:Films starring Brad Garrett Category:Films based on nickelodeon Category:Superhero reboots